Unbelieveable Truths
by ForeverWinters
Summary: The roommates return to Morganville after their time in Dallas and Claire is unprepared for what is about to happen. How will Shane react to this 'new' Claire? Also the 4 make a shocking discovery about Claire's past that nobody could have seen coming.
1. Home Sweet Home

*All the characters belong to Rachel Caine but the plot belongs to me. This is set after Kiss of Death and has nothing to do with Ghost Town. Please tell me if there are any mistakes or errors in this so i can change them. After feel free to ask me any questions because i know there will be some in later chapters.. well maybe. ENJOY!*

Chapter 1

"Geesh, we're finally home!" Michael Glass grumbled as he placed his newly famous guitar on the floor next to the wall. The sun had just set below the horizon when the Glass roommates piled through the door after him. Behind him was his girlfriend Eve Rosser who said, "Oh My God! It's so good to be home. But I wish Dallas lasted longer, without the 3 crazy vamps." Claire Danvers placed her bags on the floor by the couch as her boyfriend Shane Collins came in.

"So what do we do now?" she asked as she looked at Shane, who was already parked on the couch with the remote in one hand and an Xbox controller in the other.

"Well I know what I'm going to do! I'm missed it too much!" he smiled and looked back at Claire, holding their gaze. "Wanna play?" he said still smiling.

"Uh…thanks but no." she said as she hitched her bag on her shoulders and headed to the stairs, "I'm going to call my parents to tell them were back so they don't call the police."

When she got to the stairs, she stopped and slowly turned around.

_This is how things should be… all of us together. Shane playing his Xbox, Michael sitting next to him shouting at the TV, Eve collapsed in the chair and me… I'm supposed to be sitting on the end laughing about how addicted those two are to that game! _She smiled then turned and continued up the stairs. When she got to the last room she opened the door and stepped in. Her room was just how she left it. Clean and somewhat fresh compared to the rest of the house.

She put her book bag down next to her desk and then did a face plant into her soft pillows. The hotel was comfortable but this was better. She missed this…

She sat back up and just stared at nothing but then again everything. The way her life is now is just so… perfect, in a sense. She stood up and pulled out her phone, that Amelie had given her. Claire dialed her parents' home number. She could tell her mom had been waiting for her to call because on the first ring, her mother answered.

"Claire! How was your trip?" Her mom said.

"Hi mom, it was good, I suppose. How are things going at the house?"

"Oh, great actually. Well your father is always on the computer now. How are you? Are you okay?"

"Of course mom." Well except the fact that she was really bruised up and her ankle sometimes hurt, but she knew this was going to be about Shane somehow.

"Um… how's that boy, Shane?"

Ugh.

"He's fine mom." Claire said.

"Oh, well that's good." She had that tone in her voice that told Claire, her mom was still uncertain about Shane.

"Yeah. Mom I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to do some studying for school. I need to catch up." She lied. The last thing she wanted to do was study.

"Tell dad I said hi and that I love him."

"Okay, I will. Just… be careful, and I love you."

"You too mom. I love you, bye." Claire hung up the phone before he mom mentioned something Claire didn't want to hear.

She put the phone down and laid down on her bed. It was a nice feeling. Claire heard a knock on the door.

"Room service!"

Shane.

Claire got up and went to the door. She opened it; Shane was standing right there smiling. His smile made her feel so warm inside. She likes that feeling, that warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Hey." He said still smiling. Claire couldn't help but smile back and say, "Hey."

"May I come in?"

"Ugh I guess so." She said trying to be funny. She guessed it worked because he smiled again and chuckled.

"I thought you were playing your game." She said.

"Oh I stopped because I got bored, I guess. I need a new one." Claire smiled and walked back to her bed. Shane went to sit next to her. He took her hand and just stared at her ring.

"What?" She asked. He looked up at her and kissed her. It was a long, sweet kiss. She backed away and looked at him. Then he pulled her back to him and they kissed again, leaning back against the bed.

An hour passed of Claire and Shane just lying on her bed. She felt as if she melted up against his chest and never wanted to leave.

"I need to take a shower." Claire said. Shane just laid there, completely ignoring her comment.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her again not wanted to let her go.

"I love you too." Claire whispered as she buried her head in his chest. She thought about so many things. Shane, Eve and especially Michael. She was so proud of Michael.

"So what's for dinner?" Shane asked. And as Claire thought about it. She hadn't realized that she was really hungry.

"_I_ don't know, maybe Eve will cook something. Like maybe the usual."

"Claire, that girl can burn water, I'm surprised she hasn't burned…"he started to say, but he quickly stopped as if he had a flashback.

At that moment Claire realized what Shane was about to say. Claire guessed it still hurt Shane to think of Alyssa, Shane's sister, so Claire just said, "Yep. Well let's go downstairs and see what's going on." Shane nodded and got up, heading for the door. As Claire and Shane walked down stairs they heard Eve and Michael in the kitchen making dinner.

Yep, just as Claire had guessed. Eve was standing there with two plates in her hand with tacos on them. Eve looked up and smiled and said, "Dinner is ready." still smiling she headed for the table and set the plates down. They had a normal dinner. Sat around and watched Eve and Shane make smart Alec remarks to each other. Shane and Michael scarfing down their food like there was no tomorrow. For a few minutes there was silence and then finally Michael said, "Well um… I'm gonna go to the store. Anybody wanna come?" as soon as Eve heard that her eyes got big as if she noticed something big.

She finished chewing and said, "I'll go. I wanna get some new things." Which Claire knew was more make up stuff for her powered white face.

"Okay." He said. And both he and Eve went to go dump their stuff in the sink. Right after went Shane. He gave her a "thumbs up" and left. Then right after Claire went. She was normally always the last to finish.

"Claire, hey I got a package for you. Get up!" Shane was standing in the door way with mail in his hands. She was still asleep. Sighing, Shane walked over to the bed and sat next to her sleeping form.

He gently brushed his hand over her hair as she stirred in her sleep. When she didn't open her eyes, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Claire…" he stopped as she opened her eyes. "Hey, now that you're awake… I got mail for you. It's from your vamp boss." Blinking her eyes she slowly was starting to comprehend what he was saying.

"What? Oh Myrnin… okay just leave it by my bag. I'll look at it later." She yawned as Shane smiled, nodded, and got up to place the package on her bag.

"Okay, hey do you know what time it is? I was amazed you slept in so long." He said as he left the room. Claire, lying on the bed, pushed the covers away and got up. She looked at her alarm clock and it read, 10:45 A.M.

"Oh Man!" She whispered when a little louder, "Shane you could have woken me up sooner!" She got dressed, and then walked out her door then down the stairs. When she came into view, Eve smiled and joined Claire by the stairs.

"Hey lazy you're finally up." She said as she hugged Claire. Claire hugged her back then walked to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. She was alone until Shane walked in and sat down at the table, while Claire poured milk into a bowl.

"Hey what's cracki-lackin?" Shane asked. She smiled and said, "In a hurry to go to school. I guess Eve is taking me, I'm not in the mood to walk."

"Oh okay, that's cool." He seemed bored and tired.

"Yep, then I'm going to see Myrnin. You know, to check-up on him." He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Claire realized that Shane didn't exactly… trust Myrnin, after what he did to me.

Shane took a deep breath and finally said, "Claire, are you sure wanna go to Myrnin's? I mean he did bite you."

"Yeah I know, but he's still my boss, and… a friend." She made a slight smile.

"You are too forgiving." He said as he smiled and kissed her.

"Don't you have to go to work? Do some manly knife cutting?" His smile faded a little and his eyes widened.

"Crap! Okay I have to go I'm going to be late!" He got up and went to Claire, bent down and kissed her. "I love you, I'll be back." Claire smiled again.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Claire heard Shane go out the front door in a hurry. Claire finally remembered she also had someplace to be. School and then Myrnin's place.

When Eve drove Claire to school it was kind of quiet. It seemed like Eve had something to hide.

Claire decided not to go to Myrnin's. During Adv. Chem., Claire got a text from Eve saying that she wanted Claire to call her when she could. At the end of class, Claire got out her cell phone and dialed Eve's number. There were four rings before Eve answered saying, "Hey Claire."

"So what was up with the text? Is something wrong?" Claire knew Eve was at work because she heard Oliver's voice in the background.

"No. Michael and I were thinking. You know how Shane is cautious about the vamps?"

"Yeah?" Claire _really_ didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Michael and I wanted to play a prank on him." She could tell Eve was smiling on the other line. Okay definitely didn't like it.

"Okay what kind of prank?" Claire was kind of worried about how far they would take it.

"Vampire prank. Come home and Michael and I will explain it to you."

"Um… okay. I'll be there in an hour. I have one more class to go to."

"Excellent! We'll be waiting!" Eve hung up the phone.

"Uh…bye?" she said to herself.

It seemed like minutes went by slower and slower…

When Claire got home, Michael and Eve were sitting on the couch talking. Claire walked into the living room and saw a couple of bags beside the couch on the floor.

"What's in the bags?" Eve looked up with a smile on her face.

"Blood." Claire froze looking at Eve.

"Fake blood, Claire." Michael said. He could tell Claire was about to freak.

"Um…Please tell me that's for the prank Eve was talking about." Eve stood up, got the bags and put them on the table. She then started to pull out IV bags full of fake blood. She looked back up at Claire and said, "Yep, they are."

"So what's gonna happen?"

"Well since I'm a vampire, we're going to pretend that I drain Eve. And since Shane would completely FREAK if I killed someone, we want to see how he would react if I killed Eve."

"Okay, but then what do I have to do with it then?"

"Oh you're gonna be dead too!" Eve said that with _way_ to much enthusiasm. She smiled and started hopping around. Michael stared after her with a smile on his face. Claire was dumbfounded by the idea already.

"Man, what have I gotten myself in to? So let me get this straight, Eve and I are going to 'pretend' we're dead while you 'suck' our blood so we can freak Shane out when he gets home?" She asked looking at Michael. Still smiling he nodded his head.

"Yes, that's what we're planning on doing."

"Okay, well… I have to do a paper for my Chem. Class so I'll be down later. Um… when are we going to do it?" She asked before she went to the stairs. Eve finally got a hold of her and sat down next to Michael on the couch.

"Well, Shane gets off at 4, but he took someone else's shift so it will be after dark so come down at sunset, CB." Eve said as Claire nodded and made her way to the staircase. At the top she headed to her room, but then stopped at the hidden button. _Should I? _She asked herself. She smiled then pushed it.

When the stairs appeared she went down and started on her paper.

Claire must have dozed off because when woke up Michael was knelt next to her on the couch.

"Hey, sleepy head. Its sunset come on. It's show time." He stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She smiled and grabbed hold.

When the passage way finally closed shut, Eve was standing at the end of the stairs with a bad of fake blood, red contacts and weirdly enough, really real looking glue on fangs.

"Good you're up. Who wants to be Mrs. Dracula?"Eve said with a wink and big smile. Michael laughed while Claire shook her head no.

"Not me. That can be you. So just tell me what to do." Claire made her way down the stairs with Michael behind her.

"Michael, you want to explain? No? Okay fine I will," Michael shook his blond head as Eve went on, "Claire, you will lay on the couch and we'll set the blood on you and the fake bite marks so it looks like my big hot vampire bit you." Claire saw a smile on Michael from the corner of her eye. She turned back to Eve as she continued, "I'll be laying on the floor next to the coffee table with we came up with this, Michael leaning over me 'sucking' my blood. Well pop the blood bags so there will be blood all over the floor and are two sets of red contacts. Michael will wear a pair because it's not good if he turns real psycho vamp on us. So I think it's okay if we just fake it." Eve had that excited glow about her.

"So, Eve will have the other contacts in and the glue on fangs. I can make mine come out without trying. And finally Claire, your job is to just lie down on the couch and pretend to be dead. You'll lie on your stomach so your breathing isn't that noticeable." Michael said. Claire stood up in the living room thinking about what they were about to do. Imagining the look on Shane's face.

When he walks through the door later, and how they will laugh at him, when she is covered in blood and he pulls her into him…

"Okay I can do that." She said as Eve towed her to the couch and moved Claire so she was lying on her stomach. Claire looked back at Eve and saw that Eve had already popped a bag of blood all over Claire.

"Oh god! It's all warm and totally gross!" Claire yelped.

"Oh stop being such a baby it's not that bad. It'll come out." Eve said and then her eyes went wide and she turned to Michael.

"Hey so do I have to become a vampire too? But I thought we were both being drained."

"Well we got an extra pair of glue on fangs so what the hell we have to try." Michael said then turned back to what he was doing as Eve continued to pour gooy fake blood on Claire and herself.

After waiting and waiting Michael finally heard a car pull up in the drive way.

"He's here! Act dead!" he said that in a whispered scream. As soon as Claire heard that she felt like her heart had stopped. But all she could do was go along with it and play dead.

The door unlocked and in walked Shane. He was looking at a magazine so he didn't notice right away.

"Hey, people I'm h-" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a look in his eyes as she was already sure he saw Michael.

Shane froze in his place.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Claire could tell there was so much anger in his voice. She turned her head just enough to see Shane. He was reaching in his pocket for something. Claire couldn't tell right away what he was reaching for. Then she saw what it was. It was a silver coated stake.

"You're dead Michael!" he lunged toward Michael with an angry yell. It took Shane all his effort to push Michael into the wall. It sounded almost like thunder. Claire didn't know why Michael wouldn't just tell him this was all a prank.

"I'm going to kill you Michael!" he said as he held the stake to Michael's chest.

"Shane stop! If you stake Michael, it'll kill him!" Eve said as she stood up and tried to pull the stake from Shane's grasp.

"You too!" He said as he saw Eve's red eyes. She ignored him and yelled at Claire.

"Claire get your ass over here and help me dammit!" Claire got up and raced over to help Eve. As soon as she tried to get the stake from Shane, he let go once he saw her.

"What the hell Shane? Psycho much?" Eve asked. He gave her an angry look, flipped her the finger, and stormed out heading for the stairs.

"Shane!" Claire went up after him but by the time she got to his room he slammed the door. Claire was about to knock on the door until he opened it. He was standing there staring at her.

"Shane I'm sorry, can I com-" she started to say. But before she could finish he said, "Come in."

He left the door open for her to come in. he went to go sit on his bed. Before Claire could even say anything he looked up and said, "You know how worried I was? Thinking my best friend had killed my girlfriend." He looked mad.

He continued, "I was so scared. At that moment I wanted to kill Michael and I would have too if you and Eve didn't get up to stop me. But I was relieved to know it was fake." He attempted a smile but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. He kissed her. There was so much passion in that kiss.

"Look, Shane, don't be mad. It was a joke, I'm sorry I really am. I didn't even what to do it"

"Who thought of the prank? Was it Eve?" Claire didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she should rat on Michael and Eve.

"I don't know, really I don't." This was true because all she knew was that they wanted to do the prank.

"Okay then what? Did you decide on it?"

"No of course not! I guess you could say it was both of them. Eve texted me saying to call her, I did and she told me about the prank. I got home and they explained what they wanted me to do."

"Okay. I believe you." He kissed her again but this time she broke away.

"Good." She smiled. She got up and he pulled on her arm for her to sit down again.

They stared at each other for it seemed like the world had stopped just for them and then he said, "I love you Claire, you know that. That's why I was so… so… I don't know…angry? I was just so afraid Claire."

"I know and I love you too Shane. You don't have to worry about Michael, at least, like you said he's your best friend. He wouldn't kill Eve or me if his life depended on it. No pun intended." She nudged Shane giving a little smile, he smiled too.

"Yeah, well good because I would kick the crap out of him if he did."

"Yeah. Hey do you know what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Did you guys plan dinner while pouring fake blood all over the place? Oh by the way you still are covered in blood and who knew Corn Syrup smelled and tasted that bad?"

"Ha yeah, who knew?" She got up and headed out the door. She shut the door and raced to the bathroom to take a shower. Which she needed badly.

When she was done with the shower she raced to her room in a towel. When she was in her room, she opened a drawer and got a clean pair of underwear and slipped on some decent clothes. After Claire was done she went to the stairs to find Shane, sitting on the couch playing his new game 'Saints Row'. That was the one game that didn't have killing, eating zombies. She looked around and found the place clean, well sort of, there was a pile of blood bags in one corner.

"Hey Shane, dinner's done. Go get Claire." Eve said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Shane got up from finally pausing his game. Claire heard something thump from the Secret room. Claire put her head against the wall to listen a little better.

"What are you doing?" Claire jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Whoo sorry didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard my footsteps." Claire was still breathing hard from the scare but she managed to still choke out,

"No haha I thought I heard something from the room."

"Oh well dinners ready. Are you going to eat or go anorexic on me?" He smiled. She stuck her tongue out at him then put it back into her mouth remembering the last time she did that.

"Ah-ah-ah remember what happened the last time you did that."

"Ugh yes and ugh gross!" His smile widen as he winked at her.

"Come on let's go.

*REVIEW PLEASE!*


	2. Visits

*Characters belong to amazing Rachel Caine and sadly I am not her! Enjoy Next chapter will be up soon.*

Chapter 2

The next day of class was pretty simple. Claire once again aced all her pop-quizzes. When classes were over she went straight to Myrnin's. She really wanted to talk him about how he was doing. Since she has left him alone for almost a week.

Claire opened the hidden door to find Myrnin reading. She wasn't sure what he was reading.

"Hi, Myrnin."

"Oh Claire dear I didn't see you. Did you get the package?"

"Oh yeah I got it." She walked closer to Myrnin.

"Well what did you think? It's from Amelie.' Claire shook her head.

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet. I've been…busy."

"Ah yes the prank." He smiled. "And how did that work out? I heard it was pretty convincing."

"How? I mean nobody was there." He shook his head then smiled. He put his book down and walked towards a door. Claire had never noticed it before. It was hidden behind tons of books and some curtains. He smiled again and turned around to open the door. Claire saw a couch. It was the couch in the secret room.

"But. How? Ada is gone. How can the portals work?" she said. Myrnin looked back at her.

"Honestly I have no idea. I completely forgot about this door when the books started piling up."

"Well how does it work?" Claire asked in a confused tone. "Oh Myrnin please don't tell me you used a human brain to get that to work?"

"Oh no. I haven't touched a human being… well there was that boy that wandered… but never mind about that. But no little Claire, I have not used a human brain for this, I don't know what I did, or even if I did anything at all." Myrnin said.

"So it's a working portal? Just like all the others?" Claire asked.

"Well no, of course not. Before Ada died you could go anywhere, now it's limited." He shut the door and sat back down in his seat.

"But it still works right?" she asked. Myrnin just nodded and gestured to the seat in front of him, she took it. She continued "so is there any way to make or have more portals?" He shook his head.

"No, without Ada I don't even know how this is up and running."

"What if it's a glitch in the system?" he shook his head again.

"Claire, there is no system, everything is fried."

"Was Ada the only one who could…? I don't know… conjure up a portal?" she asked.

"There is only Amelie, you, and me."

"Exactly what if-"

"Impossible this portal is the only one left. And at that, it's not very good, it barley works."

"Okay. Hey Myrnin?"

"Yes?" he said.

"When did you discover the portal? Was it you who was in the secret room?" his smile got big. It was a little mischievous.

"Yes I was. I discovered that it was a working portal during the time you were playing your so-called prank." His smile faded.

Claire checked the clock and saw that it was going to be six 'o clock. She made a worried face to see if Myrnin would get the hint that she wanted to leave. She was at Myrnin's for more than an hour.

He finally got the hint. She was about to head out the door when Myrnin stopped her.

"It's dark. Morley really doesn't care for Amelie's protection on you. Take the portal, please my dear.' He went to go open the portal door for her.

Claire didn't argue. She passed Myrnin, said her "Thank yous" and stepped inside.

Myrnin shut the door behind her. She pushed the hidden button and the knob appeared. She went straight to her room. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and it said DAD. She answered.

"Hey dad."

"Claire, have you talked to Shane?"He asked.

"Yea. I talk to him all the time."

"About dinner?"He said. His tone was urgent.

_Crap._

"Oh...uh…no, no I haven't."

"Well remember too, Claire. Today's Wednesday right?"

"Yep." Claire didn't really want Shane to go.

"We want him over tomorrow. Around eight. Is that okay?"

"Yea, I'll talk to him when he gets home from work. I have to go dad. I love you."

"Love you too." _Click._

Now Claire had no choice but to talk to Shane.

When Claire was out of the room, she walked down the stairs. She saw that no one was home.

She decided to just try to play one of Shane's zombie games. She got out one of the games that looked the least gruesome.

As she played it she kept squealing at the game. She thought the game was… fun. Claire was playing for about an hour. She thought she suck, which she probably did. Claire heard a car pull up to the curb outside the house. She quickly figured out how to turn off the game. Then she raced to her bag and pulled out some of her books and pretended to read.

Then Shane walked in. Claire's breathing was a little off because of the rush she had trying to turn everything off and trying to act like she was just studying. Shane noticed her breathing.

"Uh… Claire you okay?" Claire realized she left the controller on the table and Shane noticed it too. He smiled and asked, "Were you?"

"No." She lied. She looked down at her books and tried to read something on Chemistry that she hasn't learned yet.

"Uh hu, you any good?" He kept smiling because he knew when she was lying. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not going to answer that. Hey listen Shane I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh about what?" Shane walked over and sat down next to her and placed his stuff on the table. He had a worried look on his face. She placed a hand on his knee.

"Hey it's nothing bad, don't worry. My dad called and reminded me of something I've tried to hold off on. But he wants to get to know you a little better and it's not like I can turn him down because he would just come over here and drag me out with him."

"Uh hu."

"My mom's not home so he wants us to go over there and have dinner." He shook his head. "Why Shane? It's just dinner! My mom's the one that has the problem with you not my dad and he's just being nice."

"Claire I love you but, it's just I'm not a parent person and you know that. And dinner with your dad? I just don't know Claire." She stood up, looking down at Shane.

"My dad's not that bad. Shane please, they'll leave me alone for once."

"Claire no I'm not doing to do it!" Claire ignored him. She pushed past him and went up the stairs to her room and slammed her door. She laid on her bed and screamed into a pillow. _This was so not how I wanted that conversation to go! _She thought to herself. Claire sat back up and noticed to package sitting by her closet. She got up and opened it. Inside was a brand new laptop well the newest in computer technology, and also on top of it was a letter. Claire picked it up and it read,

Dear Claire,

I give this laptop to you for your studies. I assure Myrnin will give you more activities since Ada is well gone. Also I need to do some updating on your Founder bracelet. In exactly 2 days I want you to go to Myrnin's.

Founder Amelie

Claire took out the laptop and set it on her desk. She didn't want to deal with anything after what happened with Shane.

_Shane, _she thought, _how could he not go? My dad's actually trying to be nice for once._

Claire got over the fact really fast when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Shane!" There was silence for a few moments.

"Uh it's not Shane, its Eve." Without consent, Eve opened the door. "Hey um… what's up with Shane? I got home and he's all pissed off killing zombies."

Claire looked up at her. "My dad had called and reminded me that Shane and I were supposed to go over and have dinner with him. And I've been pulling it off because of this reason."

"Well, yeah it's Shane. You have to understand that you're his first real relationship and he's probably just being a brat." She sat on the bed next to Claire and smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine just a little mad. I got a letter from Amelie." She handed it to Eve. It took her all of 2 seconds to read it.

"Cool! A free laptop? You must be in nerd heaven! Where is it?" Claire pointed at the desk. Eve followed her gaze. "Again that's cool. Uh…Claire when did you get the package?" Claire thought for awhile, then her eyes widen.

"It's been 2 days. Crap I guess I should go back to Myrnin's." Claire walked out of her room. She went to the hidden button and hit it.

"Um…Claire I thought you were going to Myrnin's?"

"I am. Tell Shane where I am. I know he's pissy but he'll ask." Eve nodded. Claire went down the stairs. Eve stayed up and left. When Claire got into the room and she went to the wall behind the couch.

She thought long and hard about where she wanted to go and how to get there. It took a few seconds, but finally the door appeared and opened. Myrnin's office was still the same. He hasn't done any cleaning besides the passage way for the door. She didn't see sign of Amelie or Myrnin. A few minutes had passed and Claire saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Amelie.

"Hello Claire." She smiled her cold smile, she was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged her form and flowed around her like her own personally ocean, and walked towards Myrnin's desk to get an oddly shaped box. She opened it and Claire saw that there wasn't anything in it.

"Hello. What's the box for?"

"Claire come here please." Claire walked over to Amelie and had to watch her steps because of her dress. As soon as she was close enough, Amelie sliced through the bracelet on Claire's wrist with her nail. The bracelet fell in to Amelie's hand where it sealed up again. She placed it back into the box and closed the top.

"So you're not taking it back right?" She asked a little wimpy. She really need the protection after what happened in Dallas with Morley and the others.

"No I'm not taking it back. Claire, my dear, you need the protection. I just need to do some adjustments to it, but until you get it back, you need to stay indoors. I assure you, you will be safe." The Myrnin come out from the shadows. He didn't say anything. Amelie looked at him then back at Claire.

"Myrnin will take you home."Amelie said. She gave Claire a faint smile. Myrnin looked at her.

"Are you okay with that Claire? I don't have a car so we will have to walk." Claire started to look a little confused.

"What about the portal? Doesn't it work?"

"It seems that it failed. That's why I wasn't here when you stepped through the portal goes on and off." He said.

"Don't worry Claire." Amelie said as she turned and walked out of the office. Walking at night with Myrnin, who already has bitten her once. Claire wasn't sure if she could trust walking home with him, all alone.

"Um…I don't know Myrnin. I'll think I just call Eve. She went back to work."

"As you wish." Myrnin said as he bowed. Claire never really understood why he does that.

Claire got out her phone and dialed Eve's number. Claire told her she would meet her at Common Grounds. Then she left Myrnin's office.

Claire knew the way to Common Grounds from Myrnin's place. And it wasn't that far. Claire was about a block away from the coffee shop when she saw someone.

It was Morley.

In a blink of an eye he was standing two maybe three feet in front of her.

"Hello little Claire. We meet again." He smiled and looked down at her bare wrist. Then he continued, "Tisk-tisk, where's you bracelet dear Claire? You shouldn't be roaming the streets. Did Amelie get rid of you?" He just kept smiling.

Claire knew it was no use but she tried to run past him. It didn't work. She looked up and in front of her, she could see the lights of Common Grounds. He grabbed her arm. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. She just stood there. Morley was squeezing her arm, tight. Cutting off her circulation.

She finally managed to speak. "Let go Morley. No Amelie did not get rid of me. She's making the bracelet more… advanced! I'm still under her protection! So let go of me!" She jerked away from his grip, but he gripped her arm even tighter. "Morley please! Let go!"

"Why Claire? I don't see a bracelet, so that makes you a vulnerable little snack for me to have… but since you we're _so_ nice to me back in Dallas…" Morley trailed off as he flashed his pearl white fangs and his eyes glowed an eerie red. Before she could say anything, Morley's fangs pierced through Claire's skin on her neck. He leaned down so she was laying on the floor and the next thing she knew; Claire tasted blood in her mouth. Claire tried to move but couldn't. She wasn't sure what was happening. Then she remembered seeing Amelie and Michael in the living room of the Glass house when Michael became a vampire…


	3. Understanding

*Characters belong to R.C. Oh I totally forgot to mention this. My friend Gina and I can up with this story TOGETHER, so she is an author of this story also. =)*

Chapter 3

When Claire woke up, her head was pounding. She glanced at her clock and it read 11: 24 A.M.

_It was just a dream, _she thought,_ just a dream._

She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom. When she got there she looked in the mirror. In her reflection she saw her bright, flaming red eyes.

She screamed. She didn't know if anyone was home, then remembered that it was all real and a question pondered in her head: How did she get home?

Then she thought about Shane and how he would react.

"Claire? What's going on?" Michael burst through the door. He paused when he saw her. "What the hell did I miss?" He looked angry and sounded upset.

"It was Morley. Morley did this…" She was trying to explain what had happened last night, but all that was coming out was her blurting everything at once. Michael just stood there staring at her. Claire shut herself up quickly and took a few deep breaths and asked, "Where's Shane?"

"At work. Eve too. Morley did this to you? What happened to your protection?" He was holding her shoulders. Claire was trying to hold back her tears.

"Amelie asked me go over to Myrnin's because she had to do some work on my bracelet. I could see Common Grounds when Morley showed up."

"Yeah Eve mentioned that you were going to meet her. She was worried when she couldn't find you. She came home and said that you were asleep. And I guess she figured that you were just asleep and not bitten and transformed." Claire looked back at the mirror. She still had piercing red eyes.

"Come here we need to get you some stuff to drink." He was leading Claire down the stairs when she realized what he meant.

"No! I'm not drinking any blood!"

"Claire, you have to. You're a vampire weather you like it or not. And this is what vampires need to survive." He pointed to the glass of blood in the fridge after he opened it. He got it out and handed it to Claire. "Especially new vampires." He continued. Claire drank it. She drank about half of it.

"Okay good. We need to call Shane and-"

"No! Shane and Eve can't know about this!"

"Well, they're going to find out somehow and they need to know."

"But Shane… I mean he was so mad when you… turned." Claire wanted to cry when she thought about how mad he had been and soon will be!

"I know. That's why it's better if you just tell them. Come clean about it. Either that or have them ever more mad."

"Okay I'll tell them. Just not yet. Please Michael don't say anything."

"Okay but if you don't I will. Your eyes are back to normal so you can hold it off until you need to drink again." Claire didn't want to hear any more of it. She didn't want to be a vampire. She ran to her room. She got there in a millisecond. She got inside her room and shut the door. She got to her bed and put her head in her hands and started crying.

Claire heard a knock on her door.

"Claire?" Shane whispered on the other side. "Claire?" he said again when she didn't reply. Claire reached over and grabbed her tiny mirror and checked her eyes. _Okay good._ She thought.

"Um… come in." Claire wiped the left over tears running down her face.

"Claire?" Shane said. He went to sit down next to her. Claire could hear his heart beat and she closed her eyes. She got herself together and managed to speak.

"Hey."

"What's the matter?" He put his arm around her shoulders. Claire shrugged out of his grip and got off her bed and went to stand beside her desk.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay what?" That's when Claire started to cry again. He got up and walked over to her.

"Claire what is it?" He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "What the...?" He backed away as fast as he could. Claire's mirror was still in her hands. Claire looked and dropped it. Her eyes were red again.

"Shane! It's not—I—" Claire looked down at the floor again. This is what she feared. Tears were still running down her face.

"You're a vamp! A blood-sucking vamp, Claire! What the hell?" he continued, "You know how I feel about Vampires! And you turn around and do this?" Claire looked at him with fear in her red eyes.

"Shane! I didn't have a choice! It wasn't _my_ choice! Do you really think I wanted this?"

"I don't know Claire, did you?"

"Of course not Shane! I wouldn't do this to you!"

"Whatever! You know what I think? I think you couldn't stand having to be protected, to be vulnerable." He shook his head and headed toward the door.

"Shane!"

"No Claire!"

"Shane just let me explain! Please!"

"Alright then, explain." Claire was trying to gather all information in her head. There was silence.

"Explain, Claire. Explain how you're a vampire. If you even can." Claire sat down on the bed and Shane shut the door. Shane didn't go and sit next to her. He just stood there next to the door. She took a deep breath and told him everything from when she went to Myrnin's and talked to Amelie and to the encounter with Morley.

Then there was more silence. "I'm sorry Shane, I promise you this is not what I wanted. Not what I wanted at all. Especially for us. You have to believe me!"

He still said nothing. She was getting tired of that.

"Shane?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Shane finally said. "But I mean, you can't blame me with the whole Michael _wanting_ to be a vamp and becoming one, I just have to get used to it."

"But it wasn't my choice! Michael made the choice to turn, Shane!"

"That doesn't change the fact of what you are, and will always be. Claire this isn't like Eve's books, it's not some Twilight thing. This is serious!"

"Shane I-"

"Just give me some time, Claire." Claire didn't know what to say to that. She just kept silent. "Just give me some time." He repeated. He looked stressed she knew it was because of her.

He opened the door and Eve was sitting on the floor with a glass cup in her hand.

"Eve?" Claire asked as she dried her eyes again.

"Claire!" Eve got up and pushed Shane out of the way. She went up to Claire and hugged her. "Claire! Michael told me everything! I'm so sorry! I should've picked you up! I should've-"

"Eve! It's not your fault!" Claire interrupted. Tears started flowing down Eve's face, ruining her make-up. "Eve it's not your fault. I promise." The hug got tighter. Shane had left and when Claire noticed, she let go of Eve and sat on her bed.

"I know. I know but I just feel responsible for what had happened to you. I mean you're… you're a Vampire now. I just, I just… I don't know Claire!" Eve said through her sobs.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry. Michael will help me through it. And there was nothing you could do. Well besides save me!"

"Claire!" she laughed.

"I was just kidding, Eve!"

"Claire, don't… don't do that."

"I'm sorry, it was a perfect moment. Can you forgive me, Eve?"

"Can you forgive me?" Eve smiled. Claire smiled too.

"Of course." They hugged again. "Hey what time is it?" Claire asked.

"Five o' clock. Why?"

"I'm hungry. Duh." Claire said. Eve had a worried look on her face. "Not for blood!"

"Eww! Claire! I know you're still a vamp and everything but I'm still getting used to Michael doing that."

They laughed again.

"Haha, Okay."

*Review! More up soon. Well tomorrow I guess.*


	4. Breaking Up Or Not?

*Characters all belong to Rachel Caine, expect for Gina and Jennifer's last names I came up with those. It might be while until I update, I got finals all week before break. Ugh*

Chapter 4

When Claire, the next day, walked down the stairs. She heard the TV playing. As she got closer, she heard the 10 o' clock News Anchor talking.

"- Today the murder of Monica Morrell was discovered by Gina Rodriquez and Jennifer Johansson."

"What? She owes me money!" Eve said as she came up behind Claire. They made their way down the stairs.

"Shh… guys listen!" Michael whispered.

"- Ms. Morrell was found outside a block away from Common Grounds. The police say Ms. Morrell was killed by one of our neighboring Vampires. They assume she died 2 days ago, late in the night. Her funeral will be held on October 22, next Friday. On other news let's check out the forecast, back to you,-" Michael turned off the TV. They sat and stood around there in silence for a few moments.

"The wicked witch is dead!" Shane said.

"Shane shut up you, Jack-" Shane cut Eve off.

"Don't say it and after what she did to Claire and Alyssa, we're better off!" he smiled then it slowly faded as Claire sat down next to him on the couch. When she saw is reaction, she stood back up and held up her hands up facing the ceiling.

"You know, Shane, I have had enough of this!" Claire said as she walked to the kitchen. She heard Eve's frustrated sigh and she thought she heard Michael get up.

Claire just wanted to be alone. She hated the fact, just like everyone else, that she was a vampire now and there was nothing she or anyone could do about it. She sat down at the table and put her head in to her cold, shaking hands. She could hear Michael talking to Shane but she didn't hear Eve. Was she not there? Instead of getting up and walking out, she just sat there and listened.

"-me on, Shane! I mean you're the only one she will really talk to. At least talk to her about it. Newsflash dude, girlfriends, they don't know what you're thinking!" Michael said.

_At least one good thing came from being a vampire, _she thought. Michael continued, "Man just do it." That was all she heard. Shane didn't say anything but there were footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He opened the door.

"We need to talk." She said, not even looking at Shane, before he could say anything.

"You know that's a break up line right?" He said. Claire just looked up. "Right?" He asked again. This time he sounded a little worried.

"Shane, well… I was considering it. Since you need to 'get used' to the whole 'my girlfriend's a vampire' thing."

"I didn't mean, I-"

"Shane, I don't want you to be paranoid when I'm with you. And I don't want you to treat me any different when we're together."

"Claire, I-" Before he could finish Claire started taking off the ring he had given her. She stood up and he held out his hand. She placed the ring into his palm. She let go and headed for the door.

"No Claire, I don't care if you're a vampire or hell if you were a flesh eating zombie! You're still my girlfriend and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you! But if you still want to and it- fine, but just think about what I said." He put the ring on the table and headed out the door.

Claire stood there, looking at the ring. She went to pick it up and she placed it back on. Eve came into the kitchen.

"Are you going?" Eve asked as she walked to the pantry. Claire didn't answer, she was still replaying the 'break-up' with Shane in her head. "Helloo? Claire! Earth to Claire." Claire hadn't realized that she was calling her name.

"What?"

"Are. You. Going? You know to Monica's funeral." Eve spelled out the words.

"Nope. She nearly killed me. I'm not going to anything that includes 'celebrating' her life." Claire said.

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"Me and Michael are going."

"Why?"

"Just cuz." Eve said.

Then the phone rang.

"Claire it's for you!" Michael yelled. It hurt Claire's ears when he did. Claire got up and went to get the phone. When Claire went in the living room. There was no sign of Shane. She took the phone from Michael and said, "Hello." She said.

"Claire you're father said he missed you at dinner the other day." Her mom said.

"Yeah uh… Shane didn't want to go."

"Oh. What happened?"

"It's a long story mom. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Claire hung up before her mom could say anything else. She didn't want to talk to her parents right now because…

_Because why? Why didn't I want to talk to them? _Claire asked herself over and over again trying to find the answer.

"Claire?" Knocked out of her train of thought, Claire, startled, looked over to see Michael leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?" She nodded, paused then shock her head. She placed the phone back on the receiver and tried to hold back tears again.

"I don't know what to do! I'm scared, I don't want to lose Shane! How am I going to tell my parents? I mean, it's not like I can say, 'Hey mom, dad I'm home. Oh and um… I'm a vampire now and will never get older'?"

"Claire stop! Calm down." Michael grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down. It's okay, your parents will understand I'm sure." He whispered. Then suddenly let go, as they heard Eve clear her throat.

"Um… sorry but Michael we have to go. We're going to be late." She said. She came down the rest of the way down the stairs and locked her arm with his.

"Where are you guys going?" Claire asked. Michael turned around and faced Claire.

"To the ceremony." He said.

"I thought Monica's thing was on Friday."

"It is, we're going to the whole flowers where she died thing." Eve said.

Claire mouthed, "Oh."

"Yeah. So we'll see you later, 'kay?" Claire nodded her head, and they left. She heard the front door close, and then there was music starting to blare from Shane's room. It was Addicted by Saving Abel and it made her ears start to ring. She decided to ignore him, if that was possible. She got her new laptop and books Myrnin had given her from her room and headed back downstairs. She studying for about an hour until she saw Shane standing at the top of the stairs. He went and sat down on the side of the couch as far away from Claire as possible.

"I don't bite Shane. And I don't intend to."

"Ha Ha very funny." He said, he wasn't looking at Claire. He kept his eyes on the game.

"I'm not joking Shane. I hate this as much as you do." He paused the game and looked at her.

"Do you? Do you really hate the fact that you're strong, fast, and when everyone finds out will be scared of you?" he kept looking at her, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. Because she did like it. Just a bit. She liked the fact that she could run fast. "That's what I thought. I bet you even like the taste the blood now." He un-paused the game and went on playing.

"Didn't earlier you said say that you didn't care, that you still loved me?" She asked. He paused the game again, but he didn't look at her.

"Of course I care, Claire, you're a vampire. You can kill me in a single heartbeat."

_Not mine, _she thought.

"And yes, I do still love you. I don't think I can ever change that. And you can't ever change the fact that you're a vampire, and that worries the shit out of me." He finally looked up at her.

"I know Shane, believe me it kills me to know that I can crack any minute around you guys. That's what I hate!" He nodded, not like he understood, but agreed. "I don't think I can really live if you hated me, if you weren't in my life."

He smiled. For the first time since this all has happened, he smiled.

"I don't hate you, Claire. I don't think I could ever hate you. It's a bit of a shock that's all. That's why I was surprised that you 'broke up' with me." His smiled faded.

"I know I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do Shane." Claire said as she placed her laptop on the coffee table and scooted over to where Shane was sitting and placed her hands on his knee. "Shane, I'm not any different now than I was when I was turned." She said when she could tell his heart was beating faster than normal.

She sighed then pulled away, but before she could pull her hands back, Shane grabbed them and the move made Claire closer. He kissed Claire softly for what seemed like forever but it was not long at all. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Claire, if I wanted to break up with you, I wouldn't have done that." He whispered as he placed a hand on the side of her face. "I love you and there is nothing that's going to change that, even if you're a vampire, and yes I know I'm repeating myself but you need to know it's true."

"Shane, I know it's true." She whispered. She leaned over and tried to kiss him again but before she could, he placed his hands on her waist to stop her. She gave him a hurt and puzzled look.

"Slow down Claire, first time I've kissed a vampire. I'm not used to it. Yet." He said with a smile. He was playing with her.

"Oh you're mean!" she said. Her hands went up and slid around his neck and she pulled him closer to her.

*REVIEW!*


	5. Dreams

*Characters belong to R.C. Read and Review please! -MS*

Chapter 5

"Claire! Hey Claire Bear, where are you?" she heard Eve yell. She was with Shane, up in his room. Shane was laying on the other side of the bed with his arms over his head. She could tell he was asleep because of his breathing, slow and steady. She got off the bed quietly and walked out the door. Eve was standing at the stairs when she saw Claire she had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh there you are CB, coming from… Shane's room?" She said with a smile. Claire smiled back and walked over to Eve and placed an arm through hers.

"He's asleep. He's had a long day."

"Yeah I don't even think he slept last night. I walked by is room and heard him mumble your name I think." Eve pulled me towards his door and practically kicked it open.

"Eve, no…" Claire said as Eve pushed her through.

"You need to spend more alone time with him Claire." Eve said. Claire thought it was kinda creepy. Claire stared at the closed door like an idiot then walked back over to the bed. She laid down on her back and Shane must have moved because he was laying face down now. Claire couldn't see his face so she propped herself on her elbow.

"Shane? Hey wake up." She whispered as she gently touched his arm. His arm was cold. She snatched her hand back quickly. _Why was he so cold? _She asked herself. Then he stirred and looked up at her with blood red eyes…

"Claire? Hey are you alright?" Claire heard Shane say as she jolted up right. She looked over at Shane as his arms went around her. "Hey Claire calm down. You're shaking like a mad man!" Claire wrapped her arms around him too as he pulled her closer to him. She managed to take a few deep breaths and calm herself down.

"I had a dream, no big deal."

"Well it is if you scream yourself awake! Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered as he loosened his grip and leaned back. Claire looked down at their still conjoined hands and said, "Well, Eve and Michael got home and she called for me. I got up and went to the stairs, we talked then she pushed me back in here and said I had to spend more alone time with you and it was kinda freaky. So I came in and laid back down and I woke you up and you, you… were a… vampire." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and she hoped he didn't notice.

"Aw…Claire, hey look at me," he whispered as he lifted her head up. "I'm not a vampire, its okay it was just a dream." He bent down and kissed her softly. Claire pulled back having a strange feeling run through her and she suddenly zeroed in on Shane's throat. She tore from Shane's grip as she moved from the bed. She turned toward the mirror by Shane's closet and saw her eyes gleaming.

"Shane I'm sorry…I have to go!" She said. She ran to the door, opened it and ran to the stairs where she ran smack into Michael who was standing at the top.

"What's wrong Claire?" He asked. He grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I—I don't know!' she stuttered. She fell to the floor as Michael caught her.

"Claire come with me." He pulled her up with no effort at all. He led her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Michael opened the fridge.

"No Michael!" she began shaking her head.

"It don't care what you say Claire. I'm not doing to let you die." He got out the bottle and twisted it open. "Drink before I make you." He handed it to Claire and she drank all of it. It wasn't much but it satisfied her. She licked the last drops off her lips.

"Better?" Michael asked. Claire didn't answer. "Does Amelie know?"

"I have no idea. If she did I think she would have came and talked to me." Claire said as she went to sit down.

"Yeah you're probably right. But this came for you." He took out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Claire. There was nothing on the front besides her name. She opened it and a letter fell out. She read it,

_Claire,_

_I have come to realize of your turning. I wish to have you come to Town Hall and testify. We have caught Morley, because he has confessed to turning you and the murder of Monica Morrell. We have him in custody and sentenced him to Death Row. Be present at town hall when the sun has set tonight._

_Founder Amelie_

"Did you tell her Michael?" Claire looked up at him.

"No she said Morley confessed."

"Michael I'm no vamp expert but something tells me he wouldn't do it voluntarily." Claire said. She gave him a smirk.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Wait a minute!" Michael grabbed the letter from Claire and repeated it in silence. He looked back up at her. "Claire why in the hell would Morley kill Monica?" He had such a confused face on. Claire just looked at him and shrugged. There was more silence.

Claire was staring out the window when the sun went down. She then walked outside. Michael was in his car waiting for her. She sighed as she opened the door and sat inside.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he pressed on the gas.

"Yeah I'm sure. I kinda have no choice about whether or not I go."

"Yeah you're right." Michael turned off West Lot Street. Claire stared at the locked-up shops and houses that have all there lights on. Claire noticed a few people walking around and they all were wearing bracelets for protection.

The rest of the ride was silent. It took about all of 5 minutes to get to town hall. There were a bunch of people standing outside talking. When they parked in a spot, Claire saw two familiar faces walking toward her and Michael.

"Claire? Claire! Hey long time no see girl!" Hannah Moses said. She came up and pulled Claire into a hug. Then suddenly she pulled away, she looked terrified. "Jesus! You're the girl that got turned!" Her eyes were wide. Ten she went on to say, "Is it true? Are you a vampire now?"

"Yeah it's true. If you don't mine Hannah, I have to go." Hannah nodded her head. Mayor Richard placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder to pull her back so Michael and Claire could walk past. Richard stopped Michael and whispered something in his ear. Claire hesitated, to stop but she kept on walking. By the time she reached the building, Michael was right next to her. He held the door open and they walked in. Amelie was sitting at the head of a table with four unfamiliar faces. Claire was guessing there vampires because of their marble looking skin. Amelie turned her head toward the newcomers.

"Claire, please take a seat." Amelie said in a cold tone. Claire looked at Michael who just nodded. She walked over and Amelie gestured to the seat next to hers. She sat down, and then noticed that Michael wasn't by the door. Richard came in and gave Claire a piece of paper. She quickly un-folded it and read it.

**Claire,**

**I'll be back, went to check on Eve, the hung over Eve.**

**Michael**

Claire folded up the paper and stuffed it into her pocket. She looked at Amelie s Amelie sipped out of a crystal goblet that was webbed.

"Claire, Morley was turned in by Jason Rosser. Jason claims that he witnessed your turning and that he was with Monica Morrell that night." Claire was staring at Amelie like she was nuts. If Jason was there why didn't he stop Morley? "He also said the Morley killed Monica, while he simply left the scene." Amelie said as she folded her hands on the table. Then all of a sudden one of Amelie's guards brought Jason and a chained up Morley into the room. Morley looked like he was in pain. Claire kinda felt sorry for him, but then was angry because of all the stress Shane and her have been through ever since that dreaded night. She looked at Jason and saw a devilish grin spread across his face as he winked at her. Claire felt a chill run down her spine as she saw him. The officer that brought them in had them sit as far away as possible from Claire. Even with them that far, Claire still felt uncomfortable.

"So what are we going to do?" Claire turned around to see Michael come through the doors. He smiled at Claire then took the seat next to her. Amelie looked at both of them, and then cleared her throat.

"It works like how court will. If you wish to press charges, Morley will be executed as soon as possible. If you do not, he will be sentenced to life in prison." Claire wasn't sure if she wanted him to suffer for what he did to her.

"What about Jason? What happens to him?" she asked.

"Well he came to us and confessed, we will put him in prison for three years. He is after all human, we can't just burn him." And with that thought Claire decides she didn't know what to do with Morley.

"Um…okay…Amelie, I'm not sure about what to do right now. Can I have some time to think about it and figure things out?" Claire asked. As Amelie was considering things, she looked at Morley then back at Claire.

"Yes, I will give you three days to think this through, but no more than that. Dismissed." Everyone at the table had left but Claire, Michael, Jason and Morley. Michael had gotten up and Claire was about to followed him out when Morley talked.

"Claire darling I'm sorry for what I did, and I deserve to be killed horribly." Then the officer took them and left. Claire starred at the closed door then walked after Michael.

When Claire and Michael got home, Eve was pacing behind the couch and Shane was laying on the couch. Claire knew they were both nervous. When Claire walked further into view, Shane saw her and got up.

"So what did they do about that bloodsucking bastard?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top her head.

"Well they gave me the choice to have him killed or-" before she could finish, Shane interrupted her.

"Kill him!" he pulled away and Claire saw a smile on his face. Claire acted like he didn't do what he just did.

"-or have him sentenced to a life in Vamp jail." Eve looked over at Shane and Claire.

"So what did you tell them?" She asked as Michael's arms went around her.

"I said that I would think about it because before we left her said that he deserves to die horribly."

"Who gives a crap about what the bastard wants! Give him the exact opposite! I know you're nice Claire, but giving the guy who turns you, what he wants is a very, very stupid thing. But he's got a point. But I think that he deserves to suffer." Shane pulled her close again and then at that very moment Claire had no idea what to do.

"I'm going to bed." she said. Shane let her go and she walked up the stairs to her room. When they were all in Dallas, Claire and Eve got a whole new wardrobe almost. So Claire undressed and pulled on a light blue tank top and somewhat matching shorts. She grabbed her book bag, not really sure if she wanted to sleep or just be alone.

_I know that Morley deserves to suffer but I can't do that to him. _She thought as she pulled out a notebook and started working on the problems that one of her professors had given to her.

A couple of minutes later, Claire grabbed her bright pink IPod and changed it to her favorite song. She turned the volume all the way up and zoned in to her work.

Claire didn't hear the knock on the door when Shane came in.

"Hey." Claire jumped when she heard him close the door. He smiled his Claire smile.

"Really? You're a vampire and you jump when you don't hear me come in?" He let out a light chuckle; Claire just rolled her eyes. "Claire you have to make him suffer. He gave you the last thing that ever wanted." He had such a serious face, which was hard for normal Shane to pull off.

"I know Shane but I just- it's hard!" She sat up, turned off her IPod and shoved her stuff away.

"Claire what's so damn hard about letting the guy that turned you into the thing that you've feared, suffer for eternity?" He sat down on her bed.

"Because I'll live for an eternity? And I wasn't completely scared of them. They're not all bad, Shane. We have proof of that." Claire said as she looked up at him. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

"Of course not Claire, but you're being too nice about it. You have the power to send this guy away to rot and you don't want to because you're being civil? Come on Claire, get real."

"Get real? Really Shane? My life was real! I lived in a nice house with my parents supporting my every need; I had friends and family that surrounding me and a bright future. I was accepted into 2 of the best schools in the country, but turned them down because my parents wanted me closer to home. That was as real as life can get!"

"Well that's not how my life went, and it felt pretty real to Me." he said. He has this look in his eyes. It was full of pain and sadness. He got up from the bed and started towards the door, before he opened it, he repeated, "Not mine Claire. If I were you, I'd let him suffer." Then he opened the door and left. She sat on the edge of her bed for about 5 minutes until she decided to get up and go after him. When she got to his room, she placed a hand on the handle, and then decided to knock. No answer. Claire listened and could hear a heartbeat. Shane's.

"Shane? Please, unlock the door. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it to hurt you. Can you let me in?" She pleaded. She waited for awhile until she heard the lock click and she could see his face, his eyes looked glassy, as if he was about to cry. Then he turned and walked back to his bed and just stood there. Claire closed the door behind her and then looked back at him, was when she saw him bend his head down and saw tears fall from his face. Claire was shocked cuz for as long as she has known Shane, she has never seen him like this. _I went too far, _she thought.

"Shane? Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it." She whispered as she reached him. She stood in front of him and pulled his head up, then pressed her lips to his. He pulled back from the kiss with tears flowing from his eyes. She reached up and wiped a tear before it could run down his cheek. "Shane, you know I didn't mean it that way."

Shane blinked a couple of times, and then wiped his hand across his face.

"Hey sorry… Claire? It's not what you meant; it's what you said about your family. I mean, yeah not every family is perfect, yours now has some ups and downs, but mine, mine's not even close. I remember waking up in the middle of the night with my parents drunk off their asses and yelling at each other. I would have to go and stay with Alyssa in her room because she would be so scared. And then one night, everything changed, Lyssa was murdered, parents and I moved, my mom was murdered, my dad turned into a lunatic vampire killer and it's been downhill from there, until I met you." Shane said as he pulled into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry I brought that back to you." She whispered in to his shirt.

"It's okay babe." He let go of her but her head was still against his chest. She didn't let go. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to where it was somewhat equal to his. Then he kissed her. Claire closed her eyes then, for a quick second she opened them and saw tears streaming down his cheek again. The kiss got more urgent and Claire had butterflies in her stomach. Every time they kiss she gets the same warm fuzzy feelings that never seem to go away. After a few moments, he broke away and was staring at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Your eyes… they're intense looking." Claire stepped away from him and shot a glance into the mirror, her eyes had changed. Claire quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Claire went to the door. Shane tried to stop her but by the time he called her name she was already out the door. Claire went into the bathroom and saw her glowing red eyes in her reflection. She looked like herself, besides her eyes. Her hair was unkempt because she was lying against Shane's chest, she noticed that her skin has gotten paler, but she decided not to worry about it and looked away.

_Get just what I need, _she told herself. She placed her hands on the counter behind her and stared at the door. She pushed away, left the bathroom and went down the stairs. Downstairs, Michael and Eve were sitting on the couch. Eve had Michael's guitar in her hands and Michael was saying and showing her where each note was. As Eve started to play, Claire realized it was one of Michael's songs. She made a lot of mistakes, but Michael seemed to like it. Claire walked down and as Eve saw her, Claire said with a smile, "Nice."

Eve smiled back, "You really think so? I mean it wasn't that good."

"It was great!" Michael said without looking at Claire, but as she came closer, he looked up. He sighed. "Claire smile for me." It was more of a demand then a request. Claire made a dorky smile and he signed again.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Claire shook her head.

"Nope." Claire wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Michael.

"Claire, I know you are. Your fangs are extended and your eyes are crimson red. Come on." He sent a look at Eve and she nodded. He got up and walked the rest of the way to Claire.

"I don't need you to baby me Michael. I'm 17 and if I want to drink blood I will." She said with confidence.

"Exactly. If you want to. And we all know you don't and that will drive you mad and then kill you." He said. Ever since Claire had become a vampire, Michael had been even more like a brother to her then he already was.

"Fine, I'll drink it but once every other… two days. Is that okay 'big brother'?" He smiled one of those smiles that makes you think the guy just won the lottery.

"After you." He said still with his victory smile planted on his face. Then gestured toward the kitchen as if he was a fancy hotel's bell hop. Claire wasn't too thrilled about drinking blood, but even she knew it was just a little satisfying. Claire got in the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator. She opened it and got out a black bottle full of blood. She hesitated to unscrew the cap until Michael gave her a 'Do it already' look. She closed her eyes then opened the bottle.

She drank about half of it then paused, "All of it Claire you haven't had some in awhile." He said. She placed the bottle to her lips again and felt the tingling sensation burning at the back of my throat as the sweet liquid poured into her mouth.

When she was done she turned to Michael and asked, "Don't you need some with me drinking it all?"

"Yeah but tomorrow is 'tax day' for the vampires in town and since you agreed to every two days I can get some more. And tomorrow I think you should go but you don't have to."

"Why would I do that?" Claire asked as she placed the empty bottle on the counter.

"Because we only get 2 bottles a vampire and since you won't drink yours we can save the bottles. Fine?"

"Fine." She copied. She walked past Michael and into the living room. Shane and Eve were talking.

"Claire." She heard Shane say. She turned and looked at him, Eve took in a sharp breath and Shane just stood there. She turned back towards the stairs and ran up them, at human speed. She heard Shane's footsteps behind her but when she was in her room she locked her door. She sat on her bed and saw her red eyes in the mirror. She blinked a couple of times and when she opened them again her eyes were normal again. She sat on her bed and watched as Shane tried to open her door. Claire closed her eyes as she heard Shane's door close also.

_I can't handle doing this to him. I just wish it never happened. Things will never be the same again. _She thought as she laid down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.


	6. Scarlet James

*Characters belong to R.C all except Scarlet James in this chapter she belongs to me and my friend Cupcake. Read and Review Please!*

Chapter 6

The next day, Claire got up and dressed in one of her mom's old Beatles shirts and a pair of shorts. She unlocked her door and went to the bathroom. Claire stared at herself before she brushed her hair. Her eyes were the same eyes that she was born with but there was a slight glow to them. She finished with her hair then walked down the stairs, to find every one talking. She stopped to see what they were talking about.

"She wasn't doin' it on purpose Shane." Eve said with a giggle. Michael laughed, "Yeah she didn't have control. And she needs the blood so when you were together she lost it. She locked you out so she could get a handle on things. Trust me I know how she feels. I've been through the same thing." Claire guessed that Michael must have kissed Eve because she heard Shane say, "Oh get a room! So it's because she wasn't you know?"

"Hehe, yeah that's why. Oww!" Eve slurred as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, where Claire could see her and then turned back to the living room. "Shane-y, I'm hot right?" She asked as she sluggishly placed her hand on her hip. Claire stiffened a giggle. She could tell Eve was drunk because (1) She just asked Shane if she was hot, and she doesn't really care what Shane thinks, and (2) Claire could smell the alcohol in the air.

"Um… I'm going to get back to you on that one. Eve you're totally wasted you should go lie down."

"Oh screw you Shane-y!" She attempted to yell but failed to. She giggled then stumbled her way past Claire. She raised an eyebrow as she heard Eve's door close. Claire made her way down and was suddenly in Shane's arms.

"Hey." He whispered. He kissed her and she wanted to pull away. They were all drinking. Claire could taste it on his breath and the scent was hanging like smoke in the air. When she finally pulled away, she placed her hands on his chest but his arms were still around her.

"Hey, um… I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to lock you out." She said as she broke away. She walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. The clock on the wall caught her eye. "4 o' clock? Really? Crap!"

"Yeah and apparently you missed a lot. Eve was at work and a couple of other workers were taking shots and of course Eve joined them. So I got a call from her asking if someone could pick her up and I sent Shane to pick her up, which I totally regret now! Then he called me and said that he had also joined in and in the end _I_ was the one that had to go and pick up the two idiots!"

She looked over at Shane who was standing behind where Claire was sitting on the couch. "Oh really? I guess I did miss a lot." Then unexpectedly, Shane collapsed to the floor. Michael was the first one there and stood Shane up straight. Shane stood there with a smile on his face. "I think I should lay down for a bit," He must have seen Claire's worried face cuz he added, "Hey I slipped. It's the floor, it must be uneven." Michael rolled his eyes then slung Shane's arm around his shoulder then took Shane upstairs.

It was about 8 o' clock when Claire decided to go down stairs to see how Shane was doing and to see if anyone was home. Claire walked down the stairs to find Shane playing 'Zombie Uprising'. _When is he ever off that thing? _She asked herself as she walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around his neck. He paused the game and looked up at Claire.

"Hey." He said. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Hey how are you feeling after you 'slipped' on the 'uneven floor'?" She asked as a smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

"I'm fine. Its Eve you should worry about." He turned back to his game and un-paused it. Claire looked around and noticed they were alone.

"Where's Michael?" She asked as she headed to the door.

"He went to the Clinic I think." She grabbed her coat and put it one but stopped with one arm through it when Shane added, "Whoa whoa where was are you going?"

"Um… to Myrnin's." He had a worried expression on his face.

"Michael said for you not to leave."

"Shane the sun is down and everyone is out of the streets. I'll be fine. It's just Myrnin." She said as she walked to the door. With a glance back at Shane she left in to the dark silent streets of Morganville…

Claire walked down the streets just wandering, she was alone and no one else was out. Myrnin's place was by the Day house which was on the opposite side of town. She thought about really going to Myrnin's then decided just to wander, Shane would never know. As Claire was walking, she saw Scarlet James from one of her classes, walking on the other side of the street walking the other direction.

_Why is she out here? She doesn't live in Morganville, doesn't have to stay on campus? It's after curfew. _Claire was trying to figure out why she was here. Claire stopped and watched Scarlet. They were friends but not good friends like Claire and Eve were. Claire saw a crack in the concrete in front of were Scarlet was about to step, but she realized it too after she already fell.

When she fell, Claire ran over using her vampire speed and not realizing it. "Hey let me help." Claire said breaking the silence of the night. She picked up some of the books that fell from Scarlet's bag. When Claire turned them around to hand them to Scarlet, Claire noticed her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Thanks. I'm so clumsy sometimes." She looked down and Claire could smell the blood that was coming from the large open cut on Scarlet's leg. Claire tried to hold her breath, but that same feeling she had with Shane come back. Claire's eyes turned red and her pearl white fangs extended. Scarlet let out her last gasp.

"Claire no!" Behind them Claire heard Michael yell. But before he could do anything to stop her, Claire already plunged her teeth into Scarlet's neck. Claire tried to stop but couldn't and instinct took over. She closed her eyes as the sweet blood flowed down her throat. Michael stood a couple feet away as he watched his friend drink someone dry. Michael got over his initial shock and shouted.

"Claire! Stop!" his voice was full of fear. She heard Michael's last cry and slowly pulled away from the lifeless body. She looked up at him with an expression that showed she had no idea of what just happened. Claire looked down at the life she had just taken and backed away from it. She burst into tears. Michael ran over to her side and cradled her in his arms. "What did I just do?" she whispered behind all the tears.

"I'm not sure Claire. Come on lets go home." Michael said as he stood up.

When they got home, Claire walked into find Shane asleep on the couch and as she advanced further, Michael pulled her back and told her to stay on the porch. He went inside and came back out. "Hold your breath." he said.

"Why?"

"Because you just ki—fed not that long ago and we don't know what your reaction will be when you smell Shane and Eve. Just hold your breath and run to your room." Claire nodded her head and holding her breath she ran to her room trying not to make any loud noises. When she shut the door she collapsed on the floor to where she was leaning against the door. She put her head in her hands and let it all out.

When she was done crying, she went to go sit on her bed. _Why did I do that? What happened? Am I some kind of monster? _Claire got out a small mirror from her bag and looked at herself. _Monster, _she repeated. There was a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" Michael asked. Claire wiped away a few tear drops from her cheeks. She went to opened the door and Michael came into her room.

"Are you mad?" she whispered then Michael laughed.

"I'm shocked for someone who wanted to drink every other two days, you drank more then you bargained for." He said. Claire closed the door and stood there as Michael paced the small length of her room.

"I…I really don't know what happened. It's like my body took over and I went on vampire autopilot."

"I know. You're new and you still can't control your thirst around fresh blood all that well."

"Michael, what are they going to do to me?" Claire really didn't want to think about it but she wanted to know. She could imagine fire burning through her skin, or them putting her into sunlight and her skin smoking and blistering. Claire shuddered at the thought. Michael shook his head.

"I don't know. We can't tell anybody. If they find out, well then they find out."

"Then what should we do about her body? Hide it?" Claire asked, thinking about Scarlet's lifeless body laying on the sidewalk.

"No we would both get in more trouble if we tried to hide it. We just have to forget it even happened and move on."

"And what do we say when they do find out?" She had no idea what to do about this and Michael wasn't helping all that well.

"When they find out we will tell them the truth." He said. He had just as much worry in his tone as Claire had.

"What is the truth Michael?" Claire almost sounded angry. Michael opened his mouth to say something but before he could they both heard Eve's car pull up. He looked towards the door waiting for the front door to open. "We'll talk later, Claire." He went to Claire's door and as she was turning the knob, Claire spoke.

"Michael?" He turned toward her and lifted up his blond head. Claire took a deep breath. "Don't let them kill me. I didn't mean to and you know it." Saying that Claire almost started crying again.

"I know and I won't." with that being said, Michael turned around and went out the room. Claire got her pillow from her bed and put it over her face and screamed into it. She ripped it in half and the stuffing came right out. She was sitting on her bed trying to pick up all the devoured pillow that was lying on her bed. She almost had the stuffing in her hands when she heard a knock on the door that scared her to where she dropped everything on the floor.

"Ugh!" she said to herself.

"Claire? It's Eve, I'm making dinner. Any special requests?" Claire couldn't even think about eating. Right now all that worried her was trying to get all the pillow stuffing out of her room. Claire quickly picked it all up and went to open the door. "What's with the pillow shredding?" Eve asked. She had a laughing tone in her voice. But she didn't laugh. Claire just shook her head.

"Nothing. Um I don't know. Since when do you ask if I want something special for dinner?" Claire asked with a confused look.

"I'm asking everyone and then deciding if I want to make it. So far Shane wants tacos and Michael picked spaghetti." She put a quick grin on her face then if went away just as fast as it appeared. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I really don't care. I'm not that hungry." Claire said.

"Suit yourself. I'm making spaghetti. I'll leave some leftovers in case you're hungry later." Claire just nodded and went to put her hand full of stuffing into her trash can. Eve shut her door and right after, Claire went and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

When she woke up she heard the news on in the living room. She threw on some clean clothes, rushed down stairs and in a few seconds was behind Shane, who was on the couch. Shane's eyes were glued to the television. "—another murder has been discovered at approximately 1 A.M this morning. The police department identified the young woman as Scarlet James, a College student here at Texas Prairie University. A young man, who has asked to be presented as anonymous, discovered the body. The MVPD has announced that she a murdered by a vampire. Sources have yet to discover who that certain vampire is-"

"Oh my god!" Claire said. She didn't realize that Shane had heard her until he responded.

"I know. Well that sucks. Hmm that probably wasn't the right word." He pursed his lips.

"Yeah it does." She said.

"You alright? You look… scared. Did I miss something?" Shane said. Claire wasn't looking at Shane and when she spoke, she quickly turned her head in his direction.

"What?" She asked as she blinked.

"Are. You. Okay?" he repeated slowly raising an eyebrow. Claire nodded her head fast.

"Yep. I'm fine, are you okay?" Claire asked with a smirk on her face. Shane laughed silently.

"Super." He turned the TV to a different channel and scooted over to where there was enough room for Claire to sit down. Claire took the opportunity and sat down. She curled up next to him so that their bodies fit perfectly together.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"If, ya' know, something were to happen to me…" At that point Claire didn't want to finish the question, nor did she wasn't to hear the answer.

"What are you talking about Claire? Why would something happen to you?" He turned his body towards Claire and he was looking her directly in the eye. Claire let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Nothing. Never mind." Shane frowned but he didn't ask any questions. Claire didn't think he wanted to hear it either. When he faced his torso back towards the TV, Claire frowned and got up.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, "You can't go anywhere, the sun is up." He continued. Claire looked at him.

"Who said I was going to go outside?" before he could say anything else Claire was already outside of the secret room. She moved the frame and pushed the button and went down the narrow hallway. When she finally go to the room she saw that the portal door was already there. She shrugged as she went towards it and opened it.

Inside she saw Myrnin sitting at his desk reading a really old looking encyclopedia, she stepped inside. Myrnin didn't notice she was there until she spoke.

"Hi Myrnin." Claire said. He looked up at her and frowned.

"Hello Claire, good to see you. You're a vampire. And it suits you well." He made a tiny smile. "Please, come in dear." He stood up gesturing to a chair. Claire stepped over a stack of book and sat down when he did.

"Thanks." Claire said.

"Ah always so polite. Claire my dear did you need something?"

"No, not really, I just needed to get out of the house. There isn't a lot of placed for me to go in the daytime I guess."

"Oh yes of course." There was silence in the room for awhile.

"Myrnin? What do they do to people, well to vampires, when they kill someone?"

"Well on the circumstances they send them to, oh what's it called, ah yes, death row." At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Myrnin shouted. He frowned at Claire. "I'm so very sorry my dear, but the price must be paid." Two men came into the room. Claire could tell they were vampires by their white faces and by their scent. Claire never noticed that scent before. The men that came in stood behind Claire and grabbed both of her arms.

"Myrnin? What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Claire was on the verge of tears. And Myrnin looked like it also.

"Claire I know that it was you who killed Scarlet James. I have gone to the council about it. I'm sorry but I make no exceptions when it comes to justice." he nodded to the men that were holding Claire.

"Myrnin!" Claire yelled. Myrnin just looked away in the opposite direction. Still looking away he said, "I'm sorry." Again. The men took Claire outside into the shaded alley. One of the guys took out handcuffs but he wrapped a cloth around them. Claire realized that it was made out of silver.

"No! That will kill me." Claire pleaded.

"Sweetheart, after this, it won't matter. And it will just burn you." One guy said, he had short red hair, while the other one long brown hair.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"The Vampire chambers. Now stop talking you're giving me a migraine." The red headed one said.

"Oh don't be so harsh Gavin. The girl ain't going to live much longer. Doesn't hurt nobody if she's curious." He was definitely from Texas. He had the whole accent down perfectly. Gavin just looked at him with a annoyed look on his face.

"Oh shut up Phil." They stuffed her into the car and the handcuffs burned.

It wasn't a very long drive to everywhere the vampire chambers were. But the whole ride, Claire wanted to cry. She kept it together and followed Gavin's orders. Claire's wrists were burning. She could even smell the burning skin in the air. She was trying not to make it hurt even more than it did by not moving. Phil and Gavin got Claire out of the car when

she realized that they were at Founder's Square. Then they led her inside if a place Claire has never been and hoped she'd never have to go.


	7. Unbelieveable

*Characters belong to R.C and sadly I am not her! =( Thanks to everyone how has reviewed, it might be a couple of days til i can add more because I'm not allowed to bring my laptop with me over the weekend. =( Enjoy! -MS*

Chapter 7

"Stop, please stop!" Claire yelled as Gavin pushed her down and tightened her handcuffs. Phil had walked out of the room to get some coffee and just as the door closed to the little side room that they were in, Gavin started being aggressive towards her.

"Why? Just because you're the young one doesn't mean you can kill unlike the rest of us without punishment." He slapped her across the face. "I've wanted to kill someone for so long that I've–"

"What is going on here?" Claire looked up with tears in her eyes. She saw Amelie standing in the doorway with Phil by her side. "Gavin an answer." Gavin was speechless. Amelie had her ice cold stare on which made Gavin go cold with it.

"Um… I was helping Claire up…and–" Amelie held up her hand.

"Don't. Don't you dare lie to me, Gavin. I can have you dead before you can blink. Leave. _Now_." Amelie sneered at him and Claire saw him flinch as he let her go and walked past the vampires at the door. "Un-cuff her, Phil." She ordered. He nodded and walked over to Claire. Carefully, he snapped the lock and grabbed the cuffs with his bare hands. He throw them into the waste basket then he helped Claire up.

"I'm sorry darlin' this wasn't suppose 'ta happen." He said as he moved her over to the couch and helped her sit. Amelie came over, placed a hand on his shoulder, he nodded and was about to leave.

"Also call and have Mr. Collins and Mr. Glass come down. I don't care what they are doing we need them here." Amelie said as she sat down next to Claire. Claire was rubbing her hands because they were still burning and smoking but her cheek was burning as well. "My dear I'm so very sorry." Amelie whispered as she wiped a tear from Claire's cheek.

"Are… are you really going to… to kill me?" She asked with a shaky voice. _I don't want to die, I didn't mean to kill anyone, I was just trying to help her. _Claire thought to herself waiting for Amelie's answer.

"No Claire you are too important to me. If anyone's going to be killed it might as well be Gavin, for what he did to you. Oh here you go my dear, I almost forgot." Claire looked up from her hands to see Amelie reach into a clutch she was carrying. She pulled out a box, the same box that Claire's bracelet was in. Amelie opened it and pulled the bracelet out of it. "Let me see your hand." Claire lifted up her arm and Amelie slid the founder's bracelet on where it will hopefully stay.

"Thank you but do I really need–"

"Claire!" Both heads turned to the sound of Shane's voice coming into the room. "Claire, Michael wouldn't tell me anything when he dragged me out of the house. What's going on?" He didn't look worried but his voice had that tone in it that Claire gets all the time. Claire didn't know what to say as she sat there with Amelie. Michael walked in with no emotion on his face. And he had no body language for what Claire could tell.

"Hello boys, please take a seat." Amelie said but she didn't look away from Claire or let go of her hand. Michael sat down on a chair on the other side of the couch but Shane went over and stood behind Claire and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Again I ask, what's going on?" Shane said. This time more urgent.

"Claire has done something wrong and she understands that. I will make sure nothing will happen to her or you Michael. I know you were there also." Amelie said explained. Michael lifted his head and looked a little shocked but then it was gone. Shane looked more than confused.

"What 'wrong' did she do?" Shane asked. It was almost like he didn't want to know the answer. Amelie was about to tell Shane but Claire interrupted her, "I killed someone." Claire whispered, pushing Shane's hands off her and stood up. She turned towards him. He didn't say anything but he had a somewhat angry look on his face. Claire could tell that he wasn't happy with her and she knew she looked scared. Her and Shane just stood then, with the room silent.

"It was an accident Claire, you didn't mean to." Michael said as he also stood up. Shane ignored Michael.

"You killed someone?" He said through clutched teeth. "Claire who did you kill?" Shane said a little louder. Claire could tell how mad he was and she's never seen him like this. Claire looked down.

"Scarlet James, the college student that was on the news." She said. She looked away as Amelie stood up too. "Why won't you let them kill me?" Amelie looked down also. As she finally spoke, she looked up at Claire.

"My dear, sit down, all of you." Amelie lead Claire back to the couch and Shane, still angry, sat down on the other side of Claire as Michael sat back down in the chair. "Family comes first to me. Even if you're the only one I have left." Claire looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one who was confused. Shane and Michael had the same expression on their face as she did. At least he wasn't mad.

Amelie saw their looks and took a deep breath. "I know this is hard to understand. I will never know why it happened or even how." Everybody was still silent and she continued. "It was about 17 years ago." She looked over at Michael.

"Samuel was human at the time, before I had changed him, and one night he snuck past everyone and made it to my room. Just like the secret room in the Glass house, my room was sound proof because Bishop said I always complained when he sent me to my room. We talked for awhile and then it went further." She paused and took another breath and looked back down at her clutched hands.

"4 ½ months after we were together I had found out I was pregnant. I don't know how it was even possible but it had happened. I didn't want anyone to know because then they would know I was in involved with a human. I locked myself in my room and didn't tell Sam. That's why I always kept him away. Claire, you're the child that I gave away to the Danvers'." Claire was the first one to break the silence.

"What? How? Why? _What?_" Claire stuttered as she looked at Amelie. "I'm your daughter? You're my mother? And Sam's my father?" Amelie nodded.

"Yes, I know you're wondering why I gave you away. And that was because I couldn't keep you here. You were half human and it was dangerous if I kept you here with the Vampires."

"I'm half vampire? Well was?"

"Yes my dear. And if I kept you here, with us, you would have one way or another gotten human blood in your system and then you would have become a vampire. And I didn't want that."

"Well a little too late for that." Claire muttered as Shane placed an arm around her.

"Whoa wait so dude, Claire is like your aunt." Shane said. It seemed like he was completely over the fact that Claire had sucked the life out of someone.

"Dude! Shut up, that's not important. What I don't get is how vampires can have kids? I mean no one else has." Michael said.

"Well Michael, I don't get it either and still don't. Your grandfather did know that Claire was our daughter the first time he saw her when she arrived to Morganville. That's why he was willing to risk his life for the two of you. Also I wanted to let Claire live a normal life as a human—"

"But you turned Sam." Michael cut her off. Amelie's head turned over to him.

"Yes I did because he begged me too and we would be together forever, but when my father… killed him, my heart shattered. I didn't know what to do." Amelie turned away and Claire couldn't see but it looked like she wiped a tear from her eyes. "So I didn't want to put Claire through this so I had Sam, after I changed him, find a place for you." Amelie continued to Claire.

"Did you name me first? Just tell me that. So I know you loved me enough to name me after you gave me up." Claire whispered as Amelie reached over and grabbed Claire's hands.

"Claire, of course, I named you and I have never stopped loving you. I was holding you when I did. Then I handed you over to your father and he gave you your middle name. Elizabeth. Your parents that you grew up with didn't name you at all besides giving you your last name." She said. She looked over her head and sent Shane a stern look. He let go of Claire and Amelie pulled her into a hug. Claire was a little shocked at first but then hugged her back. When she pulled away Amelie looked as if she was going to cry.

"It's just weird to know that you're my real mother and not the mom who like has to call me every hour to see if I'm okay." Claire said with a smile and was surprised when Amelie smiled too.

"I can start if you want." She said then her smile faded, "I'm sorry but I have to clear a few things up with the council. We will speak again but Phil will escort the three of you out. In time I'll answer any questions you have Claire. I understand this is a lot to take in for the both of us." She soothed out Claire hair then stood up. She nodded to Phil, who Claire never realized that he was back in the room.


	8. I Don't Hate You

*Characters belong to RC. Enjoy. Next chapter up soon!- MS*

Chapter 8

When they got home none of them spoke to each other. Claire went straight to her room. Phil had given her back the bag she had with her when she went to Myrnin's and she set it on her bed. Then she decided to put it on her desk. She stared at it until she heard a heartbeat outside the door. "Come in Shane." She said. Without hesitation Shane walked right in. He didn't say anything when he walked in he just walked over to Claire, pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him. "Are you mad at me?" Claire asked. He didn't reply. "Shane I know what I did was wrong! Please I can't stand to have you hate me–" He cut her off with a kiss on her icy lips. After a few moments, Shane broke away from Claire.

"Yes, I'm a mad but you can't blame me. My girlfriend AND my best friend became vampires. The kind of people, well you know what I mean, who I have hated all my life. I understand that you're I guess, new to the whole vamp thing but I honestly thought that Michael would crack first." He pulled Claire to the bed and they sat down.

"Shane I don't blame you. I would hate me too if I ever–" She began to say. Shane interrupted by laughing silently to himself.

"Claire how many times do I have to tell you that I don't hate you before you get it through that thick skull of yours?" He said with a smile. Claire couldn't help but smile back and shrug. "I don't Claire. I don't hate you. Nobody does. Not me, Michael, Eve, Amelie, nobody." Claire slightly smiled and let out a breath she'd been holding in.

"It…It's just I can't get over the fact that I'm adopted. I mean I look like both my parents."

"Yeah… I'm still cracking up about you being Michael's aunt and all." Shane let out a big laugh. Loud this time.

"I TOLD YOU IT DOESN'T MATTER SHANE!" Michael yelled from down stairs and then Claire heard the front door close. Shane started laughing even more. He finally calmed down when Claire mock punched him in the arm.

"Okay ow! Not fair, human against vampire…" he shook his head in disbelief, "Not cool!" Claire could tell he had some sarcasm in his voice. Claire just ignored his 'smile' and sighed. "It's just weird to have you as a vampire too; I'm still not over the shock."

Claire looked up at him and nodded, "I know this is still weird to me too." Shane smiled and reached over and placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Just to be clear; I don't care that you killed someone, that your mom's the founder or that you're a vampire, I still love you Claire." Just then he leaned closer and pulled Claire's lips to his. Shane made his way to the buttons on her shirt and slipped it off of her to reveal her very pale body. Shane broke away from her and smiled. He slipped his shirt off of his muscular body over his head where it landed with hers on the floor. He placed Claire on his lap and scooted up on the bed and kissed her again. After awhile, he pulled away and noticed Claire's paleness.

"Wow you are really white now." He whispered against her neck.

"Shut up." Claire whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted his head up to hers and kissed him again. Claire was dizzy and lightheaded and she pulled away to breathe.

"Claire…" Shane muttered as he laid back onto her pillows. Claire placed her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat speeding up. She leaned down on top of him and planted a kiss on his neck.

They laid there kissing and both jeans ended up on the floor as well until the door opened and Eve's voice rang through the room.

"OH MY GOD!" Eve yelled from the doorway. Claire jumped and Shane caught Claire before she fell off the bed and placed the blanket over Claire to cover her.

"EVE!" Shane yelled back as she just stood there in the doorway, with her jaw wide open.

"Eve get out!" Claire said. Eve seemed to blink and then she backed up and slammed the door shut behind her. Claire looked over at Shane and saw that he was smiling.

"Well that put a damper on things." He said, "I can't believe I didn't lock the door!" Then he started to laugh.

"How long was she standing there?" Claire asked when he stopped and just had a smile on his face.

"Claire I can honestly tell you that I don't know. I was concentrating on you at the time." Shane said as he got off the bed and pulled his pants and shirt on. "But I can tell you that it couldn't have been long."

"I know." Shane handed Claire her clothes. Claire had already slipped on her pants and was almost done buttoning up her shirt when Shane said, "Buzz kill." She finished and stood up laughing. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on." And they went down stairs.

"Guys I'm sooo sorry! I had no idea you guys were…um." Eve said as she sat down on the couch when Claire and Shane entered the room.

"Yeah you kinda ruined the moment." Shane said sounding a little annoyed.

"Shane!" Claire said as she sat down next to Eve on the couch then she turned to Eve, "It's okay. Just forget whatever it is you saw."

"Duh! That's what I'm trying to do! But the picture of you two 'making out' is engraved into my head forever!" She said with air quotations. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What was it you wanted?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh um… Michael wanted me to tell you that he went to Amelie for something. I don't know what though." Eve explained.

"Did you have to tell us at that moment in time?" Shane asked.

"Shane, get over it!" Claire said with a laugh. Shane just rolled his eyes again and went to the kitchen. Eve watched him go and when he was out of hearing range Eve looked back at Claire with a smirk.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were 'together' I mean seriously put a sock on the door or lock it or something!" She said with a sarcastic shock in her voice. Blushing, Claire looked down at her hands.

"We thought you weren't home an you could have knocked! Um… when is Michael going to be back?"

"I don't know. He was out the door when I got home. I didn't really 20 questions with him. He looked kinda pissed but I'm not sure. What happened while I was gone?" Eve said with a raised eyebrow. Claire was not sure if she should tell Eve what happened.

"Um…" Claire was about to continue when Shane came back into the room shaking his head.

"Should we tell her? I mean Amelie only got Michael and me not Eve. Did she want Eve to know?" Shane asked as he came back over to were the girls were sitting.

"I don't know. Do you want to wait until Michael gets back?" Claire asked, completely ignoring Eve.

"Ah hello? I'm right here! So don't act like I'm not! What are you guys talking about?" They both looked at her then back at each other and seemed to agree about what to tell her.

"Michael will tell you when he gets back. I don't want to tell you in case you aren't supposed to know." Shane explained as he grabbed Claire's hands to help her off the couch and they headed up stairs.


	9. Staying Home

*I know it's been awhile and I apologise for that. But here is the next chapter.*

Chapter 9

"She what? Claire killed Scarlet! And Amelie is her mom? Michael what the hell is going in?" Eve yelled after Michael just explained to her about the day's events. Michael just signed as he sat down. He knew Eve would explode when he told her. Eve was standing up by the sink and completely couldn't believe that her friend, her BEST friend killed the one girl that actually talked to her without giving her a naughty look.

"Eve, love, calm down! Everything is fine!" Michael tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Don't tell me to calm down Michael Glass! I hate it when you do that!" Eve yelled. She must have registered the hurt expression on Michael's face because she added, "Mikey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just totally confused. I mean one minute I'm talking to Scarlet at the University then the news says she's dead, and then I learn that my best friend was the one that killed her. I know Claire didn't mean to do it, but I was desperately hoping that Oliver or Morley or someone killed her. Not Claire Bear. My Claire Bear." Her voice seemed to fade as she pecked Michael on the cheek and went up the stairs.

She stopped at Claire's door, took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Claire answered it. Her face was paler then before and her eyes were red as if she was crying. She reached out at Eve and they hugged each other like their lives depended on it.

"I… I talked to my parents…they were upset that Amelie told me but was glad that she did because they didn't know how to tell me that's… why they didn't tell me…I just love them to death and wish they didn't have to go through this." She sniffled as Eve held out at arm's length.

"Aw CB it's going to be okay, everything is going to be alright. They are still your parents no matter what."

"I know and telling them I am a vampire wasn't easy I thought my dad was going to have a heart attack right then and there, It was terrifying!" Claire whispered as she wiped away tears from her eyes and pulled out of Eve's grasp.

"Oh Claire, everything is going to be okay. Look your making me repeat myself. But everything is going to be okay. Trust me. We're all here for you and nothing is going to change that." Eve hugged  
Claire one more time and left the room. Not really caring that everything wasn't really truly alright.

The next day was slow for Claire. She didn't have anyone to talk to or anywhere to go. Amelie made her stay in the house and of course everyone agreed. She was sitting on the couch with all the curtains closed because it was around noon and the sun was at its highest point. She flipped through the channels on the TV and nothing was on! _Why can't Shane come home early? It's so boring here! _Claire thought as she turned the TV off and just laid there on the couch not wanting to move._ Ugh I was never lazy before I got here. It's all Shane's fault. _She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. But something else came instead.

*I KNOW ITS SHORT! SORRY! I didn't have time. But I finally get to see Harry Potter! YAY! I'm like the last person on Earth who has not seen it!

ALSO REVIEW PLEASE! JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON! YES THAT ONE!*


	10. Intruder

**Finally got chapter 10 up! Sorry about the wait. It is also a short chapter. SORRY! Enjoy it though! I'll update as soon as I can! =) love MARSHMALLOWSTARFISH!**

Thanks to: vicky199416, randomized0320, Meggymoo02, mrsrobetpattinsonx, emilyy, Wampi, Vampi Gal, and becky babe 18 for your wonderful reviews! =)

* * *

Chapter 10

Myrnin was standing by the bookshelf with a cold grin spread across his face. Claire sat up and stared in horror. Myrnin was the one that turned Claire in! How could he do such a thing to her?

"Myrnin…what do you want?" Claire muttered as Myrnin started to circle the living room. He just shook his head.

"Well hello to you to Claire my dear, it's so nice to see you again, but you should have stayed. Amelie had no right to treat you any different then she treats the rest of _us!_" He growled the last word and his eyes turned red.

"Myrnin. Myrnin please! I don't know why she treated me different. I don't know anything please Myrnin." Claire lied as he drew closer.

"Liar! You're lying little one! It's not nice to lie. Tell me why she didn't put you away Claire. Tell me!"

"She said… she told me not to tell anyone."

"Well you can tell me Claire." He cooed. His fangs were bared and his eyes glowed even brighter.

"She's my mother." Claire whispered so low she could barely even hear herself but she knew Myrnin could hear her.

"Well well well… that is not good Claire. Do you who your father is then?" He didn't give Claire time to answer because he lunged at her. Claire screamed and jumped out of the way unsure what to do.

"Myrnin please-" Claire was cut off by another scream. Myrnin grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up off the ground.

"The girl only had one life and now you will only have one too!" Myrnin growled as Claire's vision went black with the lack of oxygen. _Shane where are you when I need you? _was Claire's last memorable thought.


	11. Finding and Saving

**I'm so sorry that its taken so long for me to update. I'm been... busy! and had a major case of writer's block! Anyway this isn't the greatest chapter that is in this story so just bear with it please! Enjoy! =) -MS **

**Characters belong to Rachel Caine**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Claire? Claire, where are you?" Eve yelled through the now empty house. Shane was with her and had a worried look on his face. They walked into the living room and it was a wreck. "Oh my god! What happened to my lamps?" Eve yelled louder this time, but Shane wasn't worried about Eve's stupid black laced lamps; he was worrying about where Claire went.

"Claire?" Shane said as he ran up the stairs to find all the rooms empty and Claire missing. "Where did she go? She would have called if she left." He wondered out loud as he sat on her bed. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed 4 to call Claire. After about 5 rings Claire's voice said that she wasn't available at the moment and would call you back when she wasn't busy.

"Shane? Claire's phone is down here!" he heard Eve's voice shout from the bottom of the stairs. He put his phone back into his pocket and walked back down the stairs. Michael was now home after Eve had called him and told him Claire was nowhere to be found and him and Eve were talking with tear-filled eyes. "We have to find her! She wouldn't just get up and leave; that's not like her, Michael." Eve was saying as Michael pulled her into his arms. Shane was wishing he could pull Claire into his arms at that moment.

"We will. Don't worry Eve we will find her." Michael muttered. Shane just didn't know what to do. He sat down on the couch. _I talked to her just before I got home! She was fine. She said she was watching TV because there was nothing else to do and now she is missing. What happened in the 20 minutes it took me to come home?_ Shane thought. He knew that he was probably being stupid, that Claire would be fine, but he couldn't be certain. After all, this was Morganville! Who knew what went on, even with the Founder and whatever with Claire and everything… _god_ he was confused about everything! All he wanted to do was to throw something across the room, to hear the satisfying clunk as it shattered into a million pieces, but he didn't have the energy to even do that. He was too worried about Claire; if that made him a sissy, so be it.

"Shane? Hello? Earth to Shane!" Michael said as he waved his hand in front of Shane's face.

"What? What do you want Michael?"

"I called Amelie and she is up in the room. Are you coming or not?" Michael said as he stood up and made his way to the stairs.

"I'm right behind you." Shane stood and met Eve at the stairs and they both went up. They walked down the hall and to the secret room and down another set of stairs. When they entered the room, the hair on the back of Shane's neck stood straight up. With vampires in the room it gave it a cold feel that wasn't there before. Before being the last time Shane and Claire were in here… alone. Yet this time it was to see Amelie, the scariest (although Oliver would try and dispute that) vampire of them all.

Amelie and Oliver were sitting on the couch while four guards stood behind them. Eve just happened to notice that Myrnin was standing in the corner with a grim smile on his pale face. She shuddered and hoped that no one noticed.

"Mr. Collins, when was the last time you saw Claire?" One of the guards asked. Shane looked around at Michael and Eve and they both shrugged. Amelie's guards never talked.

"This morning. She was taking a shower when I woke up. She was sitting on the couch when I left for work." He said as Amelie stood up.

"Shane, do you know where she might have gone?"

"She wouldn't just leave and break a lamp in the progress." Eve spoke up. "I know that much. She would called or something."

"She didn't go anywhere." Michael said for the first time. "I was the first one to walk into the house. Just as I reached the living room, I saw the portal on the far wall. Someone came through the portal into the house, or Claire broke the lamp then left."

"But why would she leave without telling anyone! Michael you know that she would!" Eve raised her voice as she stepped out in front of him. Michael opened his mouth to reply but Amelie spoke up again.

"Myrnin." She whispered the she turned to her guards, "Go to his lab. She has to be there. Go NOW!" She barked as they went out the portal that was opened.

"Claire, sweet Claire, you should stop struggling now. You're making the room smell like raw meat. It's making me sick." Myrnin cooed as he sat in his chair on the other side of the room where Claire was chained to the wall. Claire growled deep in her throat, still trying to get free. Not caring that her flesh was burning underneath the sliver chains.  
"You can't keep me here Myrnin! Amelie will find me!" Myrnin let out a wicked laugh and stood up, walking over to Claire, sneering at her. "Myrnin, please! You know that I didn't mean to kill Scarlet! I didn't mean too! You can't treat me like this, please just let me go!" Claire let out a soft sob and finally stopped struggling. Myrnin lifted a hand as if to hit her but then a portal opened.

"Myrnin! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Amelie's voice rang through the lab as two guards stepped through the portal, her following after them. Claire looked up to see them grabbed Myrnin and drag him, kicking and fighting through the portal. Claire whimpered as another guard ripped the chains off and pulled her to her feet. Amelie walked up to Claire and placed her hands on her upper arms. "Claire, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, other than the burns, I'm fine." Amelie nodded and helped Claire walk through the portal and into the Glass living room.


End file.
